


Revelations

by Grinder1833



Series: Missing Moments [12]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinder1833/pseuds/Grinder1833
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Noah are both having a hard time dealing with the aftermath of the stolen election as well as their "break".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They are the property of "As the World Turns" and P&G.
> 
> A/N: It always bothered me that Noah went from leaving Luke at Yo's during Jack's bachelor party to showing up on Luke's doorstep with Christmas presents a little over a week later. I always felt that there had to be something missing so here it is.

Luke was so pissed at himself. Once again he had managed to drive an even further wedge between him and Noah. Lately he couldn’t open his mouth without promptly inserting his foot into it.

Stupid…stupid…stupid.

Noah showing up at Jack’s bachelor party was a good sign. Luke should have seen it as such. Only a couple of days earlier Noah had said that he still needed time and space when Luke had suggested getting back together. But Noah had put all of that aside for Luke’s family and possibly Luke.

And Luke had managed to mess it up.

Instead of just enjoying Noah being at Yo’s, Luke had to get all snarky with him…taunting him about the “good old days when Noah pretended that he was straight.” And then he was begging Noah to take him back, which had pushed Noah to leave. Not that Luke could really blame him. One minute Luke was insulting him and the next he was pushing for a reconciliation. Noah could obviously see how messed up he was and didn’t want to be a part of it.

How had his life become such a train wreck?

He’d gone from a college student with a loving boyfriend to being an expelled drunk who had no one. Well…there was one person who wanted him…Brian…his step grandfather. The mere thought made him nauseous…Lucinda’s husband, kissing him…still coming on to him. Luke felt as if he were being stalked. Brian’s eyes always seemed to be on him. And last night he tried to kiss him again. Thank god his parents had come home at the perfect moment.

Today his parents’ house was going to be the site of Jack and Janet’s wedding. Although Luke was happy for his cousin, he knew he couldn’t handle being there for the nuptials. Happy and joyous were two things Luke definitely wasn’t feeling. And he couldn’t fake it.

Luke grabbed his messenger bag from the floor of his bedroom closet. He needed to get out of there or else he was going to find a bottle of Vodka or something else very strong and just get wasted. He couldn’t do it…not unless he wanted to end up in the hospital. His body had been sending him signs that his drinking was beginning to do some damage and it was time that he heeded them.

A nice long hike would do him some good. It would keep him away from the alcohol and give him time to think. Luke needed to figure out how to get his life back on track, because it was the only way he’d ever get Noah back at this point.

_Noah._

Luke’s heart ached thinking about his estranged boyfriend. He wouldn’t think of him as his ex. They’d find a way back to each other. Noah couldn’t have stopped loving him. At least that’s what Luke desperately wanted to believe.

The kitchen was humming with activity when Luke strolled into it, so his escape wasn’t going to be as easy as he hoped. Damn. His parents weren’t likely to just send him on his way with no questions asked. Luke braced himself for the Snyder Inquisition that was headed his way.

“Going somewhere?” Holden asked, eyeing the messenger bag slung over Luke’s shoulder.

Luke put his bag down on the island and headed toward the refrigerator to get some supplies. “I’m not going to stick around for the wedding,” he nonchalantly replied. Maybe if he didn’t act like it was a big deal his parents wouldn’t treat it as such. “I figured I’d go hiking all day…get some air and try to clear my muddled mind.”

“Luke, you can’t miss the wedding,” Lily said. “Jack is your cousin. You need to support your family.”

He pulled a couple of bottles of water out of the refrigerator. “I need some space right now,” Luke informed her. “Given recent events in my life I’m not in the wedding mood.”

“That’s still no excuse,” Lily insisted.

“Lily,” Holden intervened, “if Luke’s not up for it then he doesn’t have to attend. I think Luke’s idea is a good one…if that’s what he needs.”

“It is,” Luke said, stuffing the water into his bag.

Lily held up her hands. “Fine…fine. I just thought it would be nice if one of my children were able to be at the wedding since Ethan, Faith, and Natalie are all sick.”

“All the more reason to get out of here for awhile. The last thing I need is the flu.” Luke returned to the refrigerator to get out the necessary supplies to make a sandwich or two for his hike. Food was another necessity since he had planned on taking him as far was his legs would carry him…far away from his troubles.

Hopefully.

“Luke,” Holden said, placing a gentle hand on Luke’s shoulder, “you know that your mom and I are here for you if you need to talk to us about anything.”

“I know. This is just something I need to handle on my own,” Luke replied. Sadly he couldn’t confide in his parents. His grandmother was so happy being married to Brian. He was the reason why she was doing so well since her mastectomy. She was fighting to beat the cancer for him. Luke wouldn’t be the one who took that away from his grandmother. He’d find a way to deal.

“Today won’t be the same without you,” Lily said, wrapping her arm around Luke’s waist and giving him a loving squeeze. “Noah probably just needs some time. Don’t push him. I know he still loves you.”

“I’m not so sure.” Luke sighed.

“Your mother is right,” Holden said. “Just give Noah time…let him come to you.”

“That’s never been one of my strong suits,” Luke said, moving toward the counter so he could make a couple of turkey sandwiches. “But I know…I’ve got to stop pushing him. So far it’s only done more damage than good.”

Lily kissed his cheek. “Everything will work out. You just need to believe it.”

Luke nodded as he finished making the sandwiches. “Thanks,” he said, grabbing the sandwiches and putting them in the messenger bag. “I’m going to take off. I’ll see you guys later.”

“Be careful,” Lily called after him.

Once Luke put on his coat and double checked to make sure he had everything he needed for his hike, he was out the door. Luke had an idea of where he wanted to go. He headed toward his Grandma Emma’s farm, but he wouldn’t be stopping to say hello. Although one of her hugs would sure feel good. She always had a way to make him believe that everything would work out.

But his grandma had to be disappointed in him just like everyone else in his family. The Luke she loved would never have sunk to Kevin’s level. Her grandson wouldn’t have asked Noah to lie for him. And she would be horrified to learn that he’d been stealing her liquor. Somehow Luke had become everything his grandmother frowned upon.

Taking a deep breath, Luke strolled down past the pond. Just smelling the Snyder farm calmed his nerves a bit. Noah had been right when he had told Luke that his grandmother’s farm was his “Tara.” He really did get his strength from here. And was he ever going to need it now.

Luke kept walking, heading toward the back of her property to the fence line that separated her property from the Melling farm. When he was a little boy it had always been such a privilege to come all the way back here. To him hiking all the way back to the fence line was like exploring the Yukon.

Luke leaned against the old wooden fence, folding his arms across the top beam. He had always been fond of the old Melling farm that backed up to his grandma’s property. The old Oak tree which was at the back of Mr. Melling’s property was always so beautiful in the fall, but now it stood bare, looking almost as lonely as Luke felt.

“It could be worse,” Luke murmured, staring at the old white farmhouse in the distance where Mr. Melling lived by himself. His wife had died four years ago, but Mr. Melling had refused to sell the farm where he’d lived most his life with his wife. Mr. Melling often shared stories of all the good times he’d shared with his wife and children. He wasn’t ready to leave those memories behind so he continued to live at the old farm.

At least Noah was still in his life. Luke didn’t want to imagine would it would be like if Noah was gone forever.

God…he hoped he hadn’t managed to push Noah away once and for all.

Swallowing, Luke forced himself to continue his trek. He continued to trudge along the fence line of his grandma’s property which ultimately took him to the next parcel of land which was owned by the county. Luke hopped the fence, heading toward Harper’s Woods which would ultimately lead him to the highest point in the county…a large grassy hill which Luke had spent many winters sledding down as a child.

There wouldn’t be any sledders today. Oakdale was currently snow free. Usually Luke longed for a white Christmas but right now Luke didn’t care about the snow or even the upcoming holiday. His stomach twisted in knots just thinking about how he’d have to spend Christmas without Noah. Last Christmas Noah had told him that he’d love him. Well…Noah had tried the best he could. The thought of spending Christmas with Brain…Luke didn’t know if he’d be able to make it through the holiday sober. He might just have to take another hike that day or come down with the flu…something to avoid the lecherous gaze of Brian Wheatley.

The sunshine faded as he stepped into the woods which seemed quite fitting since Brian managed to suck all of the light out of his world. Luke should have just let him call a cab last night. But no…he had to try to be the nice guy and drive Brian home from Jack’s bachelor party.

Big mistake.

Luke had hoped that Brian would just pass out so he could have some peace, which hadn’t happened. Brian kept babbling about the hot stripper…still grossly overcompensating as far as Luke was concerned.

Finally Luke just couldn’t take it anymore…

 

_“You know…my grandmother would be appalled by your behavior tonight,” Luke snapped. “She’s at home recovering from a mastectomy while you’re ogling some sweet young thing’s tits.”’_

_“You’re one to talk about appalling behavior, Luke,” Brian slurred. “You have no sense of decency.”_

_“What’s that supposed to mean?”_

_“You…down on your knees like a little bitch sucking Noah off,” Brian leered._

_Luke tightened his grip on the steering wheel, forcing himself to keep his eyes on the road. Brian didn’t know shit. He had to be fishing. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he replied coolly._

_“Right there in the woods for all to see,” Brian ranted. “And then…you two did god knows what in the tent. It’s amazing what goes on when people think you’re asleep.”_

_“Were you faking it so you could get your rocks off listening to us?” Luke asked through gritted teeth._

_“No, I was trying to drown out the disgusting noises you two were making.”_

_“Bullshit…you’re just jealous because Noah wants me.”_

_Brian laughed wickedly. “Noah sure didn’t look like he wanted you tonight. You managed to drive him away again.”_

_“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Luke insisted, trying to keep the edge out of his voice. He would not let Brian know that he was getting to him._

_“Poor…poor Luke…in such denial,” Brian chastised him._

_“You’d know all about denial,” Luke muttered as he pulled Brian’s car into the driveway. God was he ever happy to be home._

 

Luke had thought Brian would just stumble upstairs and that would be the end of it. But that wasn’t what had happened. Brian came on to him again. Bastard. How dare he do such a thing in his own home? And with Lucinda upstairs sleeping? None of those things seemed to matter to Brian. However, Luke was able to push him away just as his parents came home. Crisis adverted.

An hour or so later, Luke had gone downstairs to get some alcohol, desperately needing something to make him forget the awful night, only to encounter Brian again. The man was fucking everywhere. But instead of diving into the bottle, Luke told Brian to back off or else.

Luke prayed that he wouldn’t have to make good on his threat. He couldn’t bear hurting his grandmother. She meant the world to him…always sticking by him, even during the roughest of times.

His eyes started to tear up as he emerged from the other end of Harper’s Woods. Why did he keep hurting everyone he loved?

Disappointment still lurked in his parents’ eyes every time they looked at him. He was no longer their golden boy. He’d turned into a lying, cheating, drunk. And for what? At this point Luke wasn’t even sure.

And Noah…

Luke sank down onto the cold ground once he reached the top of the hill, hugging his knees to his chest. He just wanted to feel Noah’s strong arms around him…hear those precious words…I love you. Luke desperately needed to know that Noah still believed in him.

But that might never happen.

Tears trickled down his cheeks and soon his body was ravaged by sobs. Luke couldn’t remember the last time he cried so hard. He was so twisted into knots that he didn’t know if he’d ever be able to untangle himself. He hated who he saw when he looked into the mirror. He was so terribly lonely. And just so fucking lost.

Luke seemed to cry until there were no more tears left to shed, leaving him feeling like an empty shell. He wiped his eyes with his coat sleeve. He never seemed to have a tissue when he needed one. Luke dug into his messenger bag, pulling out a bottle of water and his sandwiches. Grandma Emma always seemed to think a good meal with the cure all for any problems. At this point Luke was willing to try anything.

As he devoured his first turkey sandwich Luke’s nerves calmed a bit. There had to be something positive that he could build off. He couldn’t just give up. He’d fought so hard for Noah and their relationship. They had survived Noah’s psycho father, a sham marriage, and Noah almost enlisting in the Army. Luke wasn’t going to let his stupidity be the end of them.

But he needed to stay sober, he needed to stop verbally attacking Noah, and ultimately he needed to give Noah the space he’d requested. Luke had to get his shit together and show Noah that he was worth it. Noah had told him that he thought Luke still had issues with Kevin that needed to be sorted out before they could be together again. Of course, Luke had just dismissed this and got drunk instead of doing some much-needed soul searching.

Why was he willing to throw all reason out the window just so he could beat Kevin? Why did Kevin still get to him over a year later? Was it because he still had “feelings” for Kevin? Luke definitely knew the answer to that question…hell no. But the rest…

Yawning, Luke stretched out and stared up at the cloudy sky. He was so damn tired. He couldn’t remember the last time he slept well. Unless passing out could be counted. Maybe he’d just close his eyes for a few minutes. It was still too early to head back to the house. The last thing he wanted to do was interrupt Jack and Janet’s wedding. Luke shut his eyes.

Yes…that felt much better.

 

****

********

Slowly Luke opened his eyes. The country side was illuminated with brilliant splashes of pink and orange as the sun sunk toward the horizon. Damn…he hadn’t meant to fall asleep, but obviously his body had other ideas.

Gingerly he stood up and stretched his arms high above his head. He needed to head back. It was going to be dark very soon and he hadn’t packed a flashlight so he needed to take advantage of what little light he was going to have. Thankfully he knew this area like the back of his hand so he shouldn’t have any problems finding his way home. But with the luck he’d been having lately, he figured he shouldn’t push it.

Luke slung his messenger bag over his shoulder and zipped up his coat. He had a long hike ahead of him. As he trekked home his heart didn’t feel as heavy as it had when he’d started out on this soul searching journey. Luke had some hope. And he was going to cling to it like a life preserver.

Maneuvering through Harper’s Woods in the dark had been tricky. The forest was shrouded in darkness, making it a bit spooky. “Lions and tigers and bears…oh my,” Luke murmured as he carefully marched along. A small grin crept to his lips. Noah would have appreciated that movie quote.

About an hour or so later, Luke was finally crossing over onto his parents’ property happy to be home. He was cold, tired, and ready for a nice warm meal. Hopefully there would be some leftovers he could heat up.

When he reached the patio, he stomped the mud off his feet. For the first time in a long time Luke felt like he was ready to, once again, face the world. He opened the door only to discover Brian sitting on the sofa reading the _City Times_ in the family room. Luke’s heart sank.

Fuck.

 

****

********

Noah wished his heart would stop aching. He missed Luke so much, longing for the man he’d fallen in love with. The Luke Snyder that he’s interacted with the past month and a half was practically a complete stranger. He still couldn’t quite figure out what had sent Luke down such a dark path.

Was it just the reappearance of Luke’s first love, Kevin Davis? Or was there more to it?

Noah had hoped that the time apart would allow Luke to sort things out but it’s only made their situation worse. Luke had turned to drinking…not even giving a damn that he was probably doing some serious damage to his kidney. Noah didn’t know what to do. Should he tell Luke’s parents? Logic dictated that would be best so they could put a stop to it. However, doing so would most likely alienate Luke even more, so he’d decided to keep quiet. At least for the time being which seemed to have worked out since Luke had assured him he wasn’t drinking anymore.

Noah really wanted to believe him…wanted to believe that his Luke was pushing through the darkness. From the beginning he’d wanted to support Luke, but it was next to impossible since Luke didn’t think there was anything wrong with what he did. Kevin had deserved to lose so it didn’t matter how this feat was accomplished. Noah tried to get Luke to see how wrong his actions were but Luke wouldn’t hear it.

And then the dean had called Noah to question him about the election. It had been Noah’s worse nightmare. Luke had begged him to lie. But as much as Noah wanted to protect Luke, he just couldn’t…

 

_The entire drive to Oakdale University was spent trying to figure out what exactly Noah was going to say to Dean Brewster. He didn’t want to be the one who told the dean about the ballot box stuffing._

_But he also didn’t know if he could flat out lie either. He’d done it for most of his life…lying…about his sexuality, about his relationship with his father. Both instances had ended badly. The truth always managed to come out sooner or later._

_“Noah, I can see you now,” Dean Brewster said, opening the door to his office and ushering Noah inside. “How are you doing?”_

_“Fine, sir,” Noah replied, trying to keep the fear out of his voice. But he felt anything but fine. Great…he was already lying._

_The dean opened a file on his desk, scanning its contents. “I see here, Noah, that you’re an excellent student. You’ve even received a full ride scholarship this semester.”_

_“Yes, sir.”_

_“It would be a shame if it would have to be revoked or worse yet…I hate to have to expel such a promising young film maker,” Dean Brewster said, folding his hands on his desk and staring intently at him._

_“Why would that happen?” Noah carefully asked. He didn’t want to tip his hand unless he was absolutely forced._

_“I’ve heard that you were connected with the Snyder campaign which we’ve been led to believe used some unorthodox methods to win.”_

_“I did help Luke with certain aspects of it,” Noah offered as little as possible._

_“We have reason to suspect that the ballot box might have been stuffed. Voter turnout was incredibly high this year…high enough to be suspicious. We’re prepared to launch a full investigation,” the dean explained. “I was hoping to avoid this by getting down to the truth. Believe me, the truth will come out one way or another. If you know of anything now is the time to come clean or else your future at Oakdale University will be jeopardy if we discover that Luke’s campaign was involved in any wrong doing.”_

_So there it was…right there on the table…tell the dean about the ballot box stuffing or lose his entire future. And as much as Noah loved Luke, he couldn’t risk it. Luke wouldn’t want him too…not it if came down to being expelled from school._

_Noah took a deep breath. “There was talk about using extra ballots, but I thought it was just talk. I had no idea that it would actually happen.”_

_“Did Luke initiate this?”_

_“I’m not sure who did. I wasn’t there when it happened,” Noah said as a lump formed in his throat._

_Dean Brewster nodded. “I think I’ve heard enough. I appreciate your honesty, Noah,” he said, rising from his chair and crossing over to the other side of the desk. “Don’t worry about your scholarship or standing with the university. I’m proud to have an upstanding student like you.”_

_Noah stood up. He didn’t feel very proud of himself. He just prayed that Luke would understand._

 

But Luke hadn’t. And Noah had never dreamed that Luke would end up getting expelled, which had led to a huge fight. Luke wanted space and Noah had given it to him, ultimately deciding it was best to move out of the farm.

Noah had hoped he could temporarily rent his old flat from Mrs. Betcher. But when he went to her house, he discovered that she had died a few months ago. Her daughter was there getting the house ready to sell, which meant that the flat wasn’t available to rent since it was undergoing a total renovation. Noah felt awful hearing about Mrs. Betcher’s passing. She was the first person in Oakdale that was really nice to him. And she became a good friend.

But then Noah moved out and into the dorms, only visiting her periodically. Mrs. Betcher had always wanted Noah to find true love. She had been sad to hear that it hadn’t worked out with Maddie. Noah never told her that he was gay, so she never knew about Luke or that he had found true love. Luke never knew about his visits to his former landlord. Instead of being afraid of how she’d react to the news, Noah should have just told her. Even after being out for over a year, he still had his struggles.

His current roommate, Scott, didn’t know he was gay. Noah hadn’t felt the need to tell him since he was estranged from Luke. It wasn’t that Noah was ashamed of being gay, because he wasn’t. But he also didn’t think his sexuality was his roommate’s business…at least not right now.

Noah really wasn’t too wild about living in the dorms, which definitely lacked the hominess of the Snyder farm. He’d tried to hang up some movie posters to make it feel more like “home” but being in the dorm just reminded Noah that he wasn’t with Luke.

Reaching into the drawer of his plastic, stackable nightstand he pulled out one of his favorite pictures of him and Luke…the one of them cuddling on the bench. His throat tightened as he stared at one of the many perfect moments he’d shared with Luke. Luke had been so happy that day. Noah had surprised him by returning early from his trip to Rome. Having Luke in his arms again had felt so good.

God…he missed holding Luke, kissing him, just talking to him without any snarky remarks. Noah missed _his_ Luke so damn much. He was beginning to lose hope that the man he’d fallen in love with would ever return.

Luke still wanted him. He’d made that perfectly clear at Jack’s bachelor party a few nights ago. But Luke had also proceeded to insult him as well, which had been happening almost every time they talked whether Luke was making references about Noah’s father or snide remarks about when Noah was still in the closest. Obviously Luke was hurting, but Noah didn’t know how to help him since Luke refused to admit there’s a problem. Hence “the break.”

Well… “the break” sucked. And it didn’t seem to be helping matters. But at least Luke wasn’t drinking anymore. Or so he claimed. Noah wanted to believe Luke and he wanted to make it work with Luke as well. The only way that was going to happen was by reopening the lines of communication. The sooner, the better.

Noah pulled out his cell phone and hit speed dial 1.

“Noah?” Luke asked, obviously surprised.

“Hey, Luke,” Noah said, a small smile creeping to his lips. Hearing Luke say his name usually had that affect on him. Luke had a way of making it sound so special. “How was Jack’s wedding?”

“I didn’t go.”

“You didn’t?” Noah asked, not bothering to hide his surprise. When it came to family Luke never bailed, especially something as important as a wedding. “Why not?”

“I just couldn’t deal…I went hiking instead.”

“By yourself?”

“Yeah…and I didn’t have anything to drink either,” Luke quickly replied. “I just needed to try to clear my head.”

Noah felt a bit guilty for immediately thinking such a thing, but from what he’s seen out of Luke over the past month he couldn’t totally blame himself. At least he hadn’t voiced his concern aloud. Although Luke must have sensed what he was thinking since he felt the need to clarify.

“Did you succeed?”

“A bit…maybe…I’m sorry I was such an ass to you at Yo’s.”

“It’s okay,” Noah assured him.

“No, it’s not,” Luke insisted. “Being a snarky bitch is no way to try to win you back. I need to respect your wishes. You said you didn’t want me to push and I didn’t listen.”

“Patience was never one of your strong suits, Snyder,” Noah teased.

“No…not really,” Luke chuckled uneasily.

“Well…ah…the reason I’d called…ah…” Noah stammered like he was asking Luke out for their very first date. “Would you like to meet me at Java for a mocachino? My treat.”

“Big spender. Don’t you like get an employee discount or something?”

“Yeah…well…I have a dorm room and food plan I need to pay for,” Noah forced a laugh.

“Thanks to me,” Luke quietly replied.

Shit. That was not what he had intended. “That’s not what I meant, Luke,” Noah quickly informed him. “I was trying to make a dumb joke…very unsuccessfully. So did you want to meet me at Java? I thought maybe we could talk about things.”

“I’d love to meet you at Java.”

“How about in an hour?”

“Perfect. I’ll see you then.”

Noah snapped his cell phone shut. Maybe…just maybe…there was still hope for them.

He got up from his bed, heading to the closet, needing to find something to special to wear. While he was rummaging through his closet, Scott came in the room.

“Hey…what’s up?” his roommate said, tossing his coat onto his bed.

“I’m just trying to find something to wear,” Noah replied, staring at plaid shirt after plaid shirt. And he teased Luke about his stripes…

“You look dressed to me. Do you have a hot date or something?”

Noah knew very well that he could just pick “or something” and leave it at that, but it wouldn’t be right or honest. And hadn’t he been blasting Luke for his dishonesty? He took a deep breath. “I’m meeting my boyfriend for coffee,” he blurted out.

“Boyfriend?” Scott echoed.

Noah turned to face him. “Yeah…we’ve kinda been on this break which is one of the reasons why I’m living in the dorms now.”

“Oh.”

“I still love him,” Noah babbled nervously. “So I was hoping that maybe we could make a fresh start. And I didn’t tell you because it was kinda a non-issue but if Luke and I do get back together…”

“He’d be coming over,” Scott finished his sentence.

“Yeah…maybe…as long as it wasn’t a problem.”

“No…this is your room just as much as it is mine.”

“Good.” Noah nodded. “I hope everything is still cool with us.”

“Yeah,” Scott replied. “You’ve been one of the best roommates I’ve ever had. You’re neat, quiet, and don’t mind it when I need the room to myself. Does your boyfriend go to school here?”

“Ah….he did.”

“Did he graduate?”

“Not exactly,” Noah hedged.

“Wait…” A light bulb seemed to go off above Scott’s head. “Did you say his name was Luke?’

Noah shifted. “Yeah.”

“Luke Snyder? The guy who stole the election?”

For a split second Noah considered denying it, but he quickly caught himself. If he was going to get back together with Luke, he was going to need to stand by him. What Luke did was wrong, but it didn’t make him an evil person. “That’s him,” Noah said. “There were some extenuating circumstances but yeah…what he did was wrong…and he’s paying for it.”

Scott held up his hands. “Hey, I happen to think that Kevin Davis is an asshole and I don’t give a flying fuck about student government so it’s all good.”

Noah grinned. “Glad to hear it.”

Scott grabbed a book out of his backpack and flopped down on his bed. “Good luck with your date. Just give me a call if you need me to head to the library for awhile. God knows I owe you…”

“That won’t be necessary,” Noah assured him, “but thanks for the offer.”

Finally Noah decided on the sweater he wore to the Snyders' for Thanksgiving. Once he changed clothes and did a bit of primping he was off to Java. You could have knocked him down with a feather when he walked in the door and found Luke already sitting at a table. Luke Snyder was actually fifteen minutes early.

“Noah!” Luke exclaimed, his eyes lighting up as Noah approached his table.

Noah grinned. Luke’s response warmed Noah’s soul. It had been so long since he’d seen Luke so happy. “Hey, there…you’re early,” he said, sliding into the seat across from Luke.

Luke blushed, ducking his head. “I guess I was a little anxious.”

“Me too.”

Jeff sauntered over to their table. “What can I get you guys?”

“Two mochachinos and a couple of cheesecake brownies,” Noah said, glancing up at Jeff. “Is that okay with you?” he quickly asked Luke.

“Sounds great…a sweet from my sweet,” Luke said, which made Noah raise his eyebrows. "I…I…shouldn’t…have...”

Noah reached across the table and took Luke’s hand. “You’re still my sweet.”

“I’ll go get your order,” Jeff said, turning away from their table.

“Poor guy…we torture him so,” Luke giggled.

“It’s good for him.” Noah grinned and released Luke’s hand. “I’m happy you’re here, Luke.”

Luke sat back in his chair. “I have to admit I was surprised to hear from you. We didn’t exactly part on the best of terms at Yo’s the other night…not that I blame you at all for leaving.”

“Luke, you already apologized. I was kinda hoping that maybe we could start over.”

“Start over?” Luke cautiously asked.

Before Noah could respond Jeff returned with their order, placing the coffee and brownies in front of them. “Enjoy,” Jeff said and then left them alone.

Noah picked at his brownie. “I thought that maybe we could try to clear the air between us.”

Luke took a sip of his coffee. “I think that’s a good idea.”

They sat there staring at each other for a few moments. Although Noah suggested getting together, he didn’t have a clue as to where to begin. Over the past month so much shit has happened.

“I’ve been thinking a lot about the election,” Luke quietly admitted. “You were right. My issues with Kevin severely clouded my judgment, but not because I’m still in love with him or anything like that.”

“I don’t think you still love him,” Noah replied. “You don’t, right?”

Luke sought out Noah’s hand, squeezing it. “No…and I’m even beginning to question that it was love in the first place…infatuation yes…love…not so convinced anymore.”

“But he got a rise out of you like I’ve never seen,” Noah said, still holding Luke’s hand. “He made you act like someone I didn’t even know.”

Luke sighed. “I know…it was all about revenge. I wanted to make him pay one way or another for rejecting me, making fun of me, and making me feel like a non-person. Along the way I lost sight of what was right and wrong.”

Noah let go of Luke’s hand and took a sip of his mochachino. “It just hurt me that you wouldn’t listen to reason…that you just wanted to beat Kevin at all costs. It was a bit scary how consumed you were with taking Kevin down.”

“I just thought that in the end it would be the best for everyone if I won. We’d still be able to have the film festival. I would make sure that all minorities were represented on campus…”

“And Kevin would be defeated,” Noah added.

“Yeah…and as you know that’s what ultimately became the important issue…the only issue,” Luke quietly admitted. “I really fucked everything up, Noah. Because I refused to listen to you I’ve lost everything…my education, the respect of my parents, and _you_ …losing you was the worst.”

“I’m still here, Luke. I still love you…never stopped,” Noah assured him. “And I want you to know that I only told the dean what I knew because he threatened to expel me. I had no idea that he’d expel you…”

“Hey,” Luke interrupted, “you did the right thing. I had no right asking you to lie, especially with your future at stake. I forgave you for that when I realized how badly I messed things up.”

“But still…you lied for me…more than once,” Noah reminded him. “You didn’t tell Maddie about our kiss right away. You covered for me when I was married to Ameera.”

“You can’t compare those situations to mine,” Luke said. “There were extenuating circumstances involved. And with Ameera I had agreed with the plan from the get-go.”

“Extenuating circumstances or not, you still did it.”

Luke gazed at him with those deep brown eyes that Noah could just lose himself in for hours. “Because I loved you… _love_ you.”

“I love you too. it’s been killing me watching you self destruct.”

Luke glanced away from him. “I’ve just felt so lost…so alone,” he admitted. “I needed to dull the pain so that’s why I drank. And then this whole Brian thing happened…”

Noah clutched his coffee mug. “Has he tried anything else?” he asked, his voice taking on a bit of an edge.

Luke nervously started tearing his napkin. “Yeah…I drove him home the night of the bachelor party,” he explained. “When we got to my parents’ house he tried to kiss me again, but thankfully my parents came in before anything happened.”

“Did they see anything?” Noah asked.

“No, I had pushed him away before they came in.”

“I swear if he ever touches you again he’ll have to answer to me,” Noah said, trying desperately to keep his blood pressure in check. The idea of that man, touching or kissing Luke made him see red. Luke was his.

A tiny smile played briefly on Luke’s lips. “I don’t think we’re going to have to worry about that. After I got back from my hike, Brian and I had a talk. We managed to form a truce,” he explained.

“Okay,” Noah said cautiously. He wasn’t so sure he could be as trusting toward Brian.

Luke’s eyes met his. “There is one thing you should know,” he said, chewing nervously on his lip. “Brian had admitted to me that he saw us together…in the woods…during that stupid mushroom hunt.”

“Saw…us…what?” Noah’s mind was reeling. He remembered exactly what they’d done in the woods…how amazing Luke’s mouth felt wrapped around his cock.

Luke leaned across the table. “Saw me giving you head,” he whispered.

“Fuck.”

“And I think he was faking being asleep in the tent.”

Noah buried his head in his hands. “Oh god,” he moaned. Brian had seen them, heard them.

“I know,” Luke sighed. “The ick factor is definitely off the charts.”

“Okay…we need to change the subject…like now,” Noah laughed.

“How about those Bulls?” Luke asked. Noah stared at him blankly, so he continued, “The Blackhawks?” Still nothing. “Any idea what might win best picture at the Oscars?”

“It’s too early to tell. There are a lot of good movies out or coming out soon,” Noah said, slipping into geek mode. “I want to see _Slumdog Millionaire_. And _The Reader_ looks good too. Maybe we could go see one of them sometime…”

A grin crept to Luke’s lips. “Only if you buy me popcorn.”

“I’ll even pick you up,” Noah said, feeling happier than he had in weeks. “Did you have any plans for New Year’s Eve?”

Luke traced his finger around the rim of his coffee mug. “No…I’ve kinda resigned myself to the fact that I’ll probably be babysitting my siblings.”

“Would you reconsider those amazing plans if something better came along?” he teased.

“It would have to be something really incredible,” Luke played along.

“How about going to Metro with me?”

“That’s where we had our official first date, which would be exactly one year ago on New Year’s Eve,” Luke reminded him. Then he glanced at Noah with a sexy look that rendered Noah breathless. “And it was the night that we earned our first gay merit badge.”

“We still have a few more to earn,” Noah added mischievously.

“I hope we can earn them together.”

“Hey, Noah,” Jeff called over to them. “Shelly called in sick. Is there any way you can cover for her? The shift starts in an hour.”

Noah really needed the extra money for Christmas, but he was also enjoying spending time with Luke. “I don’t know…” he hesitated.

Luke seemed to pick up on his dilemma. “It’s okay. My mom wanted to do some Christmas shopping so I can give her a call and let her know that I can watch the monsters.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah…definitely,” Luke assured him as he stood up. “We can talk some more later on.”

Noah got up and then hugged Luke. “Definitely. I’ll talk to you soon,” he murmured, giving Luke a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Goodbye,” Luke said and then turned on his heel, practically floating out of the room.

God…it was great seeing Luke so happy again. And he wasn’t feeling too badly himself.


End file.
